


Deck The Halls

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should add this, just in case someone says anything.  
> These one shots have also been posted on my fanfiction.net account. So if you think you may have seen them before, that's why. I have decided to post them here as well because... well just because :)

Eleven year old Harry Potter was wandering the Hogwarts hallways by himself, due to the fact that Ron was playing chess with Seamus in the common room and Hermione was in the library checking out some books for the holidays. But despite his aloneness, Harry was in good mood.

It was almost Christmas and tomorrow morning many of the students would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to make the long journey back to London so that they could spend the holiday with their families. Harry, however, was staying at school, something he was quite excited about because this would be his first Christmas without the Dursley's. He wasn't expecting any presents, he never got any anyway, but he had heard stories from several of the older students about the Hogwarts Christmas dinners (another thing he never got at Privet Drive) so he was looking forward to that.

Harry rounded a corner, still lost in his thoughts, and ran straight into something tall and black. He stumbled back in surprise, blinking up at his potions professor who he was sure had just appeared out of thin air.

"Sorry sir."

Snape’s lip curled up in a sneer, "Do watch where you are going Potter, three points from Gryffindor. Now get back to your common room where you belong!" the professor snapped.

Harry felt is anger spike, he didn’t do it on purpose! But he didn't fancy spending his Christmas holidays in detention, so instead he bit his tongue and forced out a "Yes sir." before darting around the miserable old bat and running off down the corridor.

"Do NOT run in the castle Potter!"

Harry skidded to a stop and glanced back at the professor who raised an eyebrow at his student. Harry gritted his teeth and continued down the drafty corridor at a walk, only to start running again when he knew the teacher had continued on his way, no doubt on a mission to make people as miserable as he could before they left for the holidays.

The first year student came out on the second floor landing of the Grand Staircase. He decided that he might as well head back to the common room, to see if Hermione was back yet. He began the long trek up the stairs to the seventh floor, his fingers brushing against the brightly coloured tinsel that adorned the staircase's banisters. Harry smiled to himself, his previous Christmas cheer returning after his encounter with the dungeon bat.

As he continued on his way up the staircase that was devoid of both teachers and students, Harry began to sing softly under his breath, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la, la la la la…"

The listening portraits on the wall all smiled at this, a few began to hum the well-known tune. One portrait of a little girl in a white dress even started to sing along, "Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la… "

Harry stopped in surprise when he heard the little girl's melodic voice, his smile widened slightly and he carried on singing as he continued walking up the stairs "Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la."

More and more portraits joined the carol singing, and by the time they reached the last line and the fourth floor they were all singing. "Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Harry was ginning now, this was fun. Several of the portraits were applauding and a portrait of a wrinkled old wizard with no teeth croaked out "Let's sing another! On the first day of Christmas…"

Harry laughed and joined in with all the other portraits. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
